


justice is cruel

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, altena is the ruler of new thracia here and not leif because fuck it, set after the events of fe4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Altena reflects on Travant's actions.





	justice is cruel

No matter how much she thinks she should, Altena can’t bring herself to hate Travant. Not fully, anyways.

 

It’s caused more rifts between her and Leif at this point that she can’t count them anymore. Minor ones, but still rifts, because he can’t comprehend how she can think of him and see anything but a monster of a man.

 

It’s not that Altena doesn’t think of Travant as a monster. She does, to a point. But she’s seen things Leif hasn’t, seen the pain of the people of Southern Thracia for herself, and she can’t help but think that maybe her parents’ deaths were for the best.

 

She’ll never forgive Travant for killing them, for robbing her and Leif of them at such a young age, but in her heart, she understands why he did it.

 

The people of the South were suffering. They were in extreme poverty. They were in desperate need of help.

 

And her father had turned up his nose at them. He’d overlooked their struggles because of preconceived biases.

 

So Travant had taken matters into his own hands, and sought to take the Manster district for himself, but first he’d had to remove the greatest obstacle in his way: Quan.

 

He’d managed to do it, and had gotten Altena in the process as well, and now here she is, queen of the newly united Thracian peninsula.

 

The only reason she’s been able to do it is because she knows the plight of the Southern people.

 

 _Justice is cruel_ , Altena thinks to herself. She'll always be angry at Travant, that's no doubt...but she can never truly hate him, because a small part of her understands.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda vomited this out at 5 in the morning and figured hey, maybe some people will enjoy this.


End file.
